The Seven-From a Working Girl's Perspective M7 OW
by senorabutterfly
Summary: All of the boys together from an outside perspective. Still not smutty, but a little more innuendo and double entendre this time. Not mine and no profit made.


The Seven-From a Working Girl's Perspective M7 OW

Several of us working girls were taking a break when we heard hoofbeats outside. Stepping out, we saw seven figures riding toward us. Our mouths fell open and then all of us started clapping and cheering.

"Oh my God! They're all here!"

The peacekeepers known as the "Magnificent Seven" are visiting en masse. It's easy to see that every girl's stomach is fluttering with butterflies and smiles of anticipation grace each face.

The Seven are favorites of each of us. I've honestly never seen a more gorgeous group of men in my life. And I've seen a lot of them, trust me!

Chris Larabee, the gunfighter, is in the lead. There isn't a man alive who can top him for looks, voice, and all-over magnificence as far as I'm concerned. Tall and trim, he's got blond hair and piercing hazel eyes that usually look green. That gaze can be almost lethal at times, but when he's with us it's normally softer and makes your insides melt. The chiseled lips can turn up in a smile that's devastating, and that soft voice is completely mesmerizing. Ebony pants and accessories add to his long, lean appearance, but he's well-muscled too. Trust me, he's mighty impressive underneath those fitted clothes! And while he's an incredibly formidable gunman and peacekeeper, with us he's gentle and considerate and even tender. He doesn't tolerate anyone being rough with us, and one look from those eyes and the talented fingers caressing the bone handle of his Colt usually take care of any trouble we have when he's around. He's a hard man who's very dangerous, but there's much more to him than that. He can be charming and extremely appealing when he wants and the dark, formidable aspect just adds to his attraction. He knows how to treat a lady, and makes you feel special and privileged to spend time with him. The whole package just makes a girl almost swoon at his booted feet, no matter what her status in life.

Beside him is Buck Wilmington. Even taller than Larabee, he's slim with broad shoulders and a handsome face graced with a luxurious black mustache that makes you want to brush it with your fingers. Dark hair sometimes falls on his forehead, and those sparkling dark blue eyes and wide smile make you weak in the knees. Buck's a ladies' man and he knows what women like and how to treat them right. He's warm and generous, and makes a girl feel like she's the most special person on earth. That's not to say that he's not dangerous, because he surely is. But with us he's kind and considerate and none of us will even charge him since he's also respectful and treats us like ladies. He makes you realize what attraction and affection between a man and woman are supposed to be like. Lying with your head on that well-muscled chest is a unique experience, and the rest of him is just as impressive! Life is good when Buck is around and hearing him call you darlin' in that voice of his is a special thing that makes you smile.

To the other side of Mr. Larabee is Vin Tanner, the group's tracker and sharpshooter. Not as tall as the other two, he's got the slim build with impressive muscles underneath those layers of clothing and a face and smile that makes you melt. When he gives one of his winks from those sky blue eyes, you can't help but grin and sigh in pleasure. He's another one who is gentle and kind and shows respect no matter what your profession. All us girls love him, and sometime it's almost a fight to see who gets to entertain him if he doesn't pick a specific one. The fact that he's an amazing rifle shot and tends to be protective makes us glad to have him here, as well. Like the others, he doesn't tolerate anyone treating us rough and he'll take care of anyone who thinks we're cheap property to be thrown around. That Texas drawl is so appealing, and hearing him say "yes, ma'am" just gives you shivers. Having him say your name is even more tantalizing. Most of us could just listen to him talk and be happy. But we're not upset when we get to do more, believe me! It's well worth the wait while he peels those layers off. Having him around just makes the world a better and more enjoyable place. He'd kinda like a tall drink of water in a hot desert, if you know what I mean.

Next to Buck is JD. He's the youngest of the seven, and a little inexperienced, not that he'll admit to that. The long black hair and dark eyes make him seem younger than he is, making you want to take him under your wing. He's always respectful and polite, and his excitement and enthusiasm are contagious. You can't be depressed or sad when JD's around. He reminds you of a kid sometimes, playful and full of energy and optimism. But he's talented with those twin pistols of his and a good shot. And he's learning a lot from the other six men he rides with. Soon he's going to be experienced and capable in most all situations. The younger girls especially love having him visit, even if he just wants to talk or be around everyone and tell those jokes of his. He's a special person and you can't help but think life is better for him being in it. I hope the young lady he's gotten interested in appreciates him as much as we do.

Ezra Standish is toward the back of the group. He's the gambler, and I think he still feels a little out of place among the other members of the Seven. And once upon a time, he probably was more mercenary and self-serving than he is now. It's not a conscious choice, just how his mother raised him. Being around the other six though, he's already becoming more thoughtful of others and putting their welfare and happiness above his own. He actually has a generous and kind side that he often tries to hide. He's not always comfortable having people see behind his stoic poker façade. However the truth is that he's polite and considerate with us and treats us all like ladies in spite of our position in life. He's generous as well, and has a droll and sometimes wicked sense of humor that is fun to watch in action. He also knows how to treat a woman, making sure we get as much enjoyment as he does. That's a trait that all the Seven share, and it's a rare quality in our line of work, believe me. That and the handsome face, striking emerald gaze, and smooth southern accent make Ezra a joy to spend time with. Just listening to him talk is a treat in itself. He's always elegantly dressed, but is also well-muscled beneath that fancy haberdashery. Kind of like a gift you've always wanted in expensive wrapping! And seeing his gold tooth gleam in a wide, genuine smile just makes your day brighter. There's no one like him.

Josiah Sanchez is riding to one side of Mr. Standish, almost as if including the gambler whether he wants to be or not. Josiah is a former preacher. He says he's a spiritual man, sometimes he just turns to the wrong kind of spirits. They say he can get pretty wild when he's been drinking, and he's dangerous for a fact. He's a large man and pretty imposing at any time. But with us he's gentle and considerate and makes sure he doesn't do any harm. Well, except to the furniture occasionally. He's been all over the world, so he has lots of experience and has learned things that most other men don't know about. He's wonderful to spend time with, and often likes to just talk for a while, telling about his adventures and travels. I don't think he made a good priest partly because he likes women much more than the church would have approved of! He's generous and caring though, and even offers to fix things and help out when he's around. And that baritone… just listening to him speak is a treat in itself. Those rippling muscles and well-built body are mighty fine too, though. Let me tell you, there's a lot more to the preacher than meets the eye. And you're a lucky woman if you get to experience that.

Riding beside Josiah is Nathan Jackson, the healer. He's an impressive man was well, tall and nicely built. He has an engaging smile and sparkling dark eyes that take in everything he sees. Like Josiah, he could break a man's back if he wanted, and they say he's quite dangerous in a fight. With us he's kind and respectful though, always making sure he treats you well. Those hands of his are amazingly talented, and whether he's doctoring you or having more 'personal' time, he's always gentle and considerate. His voice is warm and mellow, and there's a broad chest and powerful limbs under those neat clothes he wears. He doesn't come around a lot, but is always a welcome visitor when he shows up. He never puts us down, knowing what it's like to be judged by what's on the outside. He'll tend to any injuries or sickness we have too, and never expects special 'favors' for the service. He doesn't tolerate any ill use of us either, helping protect us when he's here like the other members of the Seven do. Having Nathan around is a blessing, no matter what the circumstances. I certainly hope the lady from the Seminole village thinks that as well, since he's quite crazy about her.

I can't believe they're all here at the same time and not for an emergency or anything. Us girls are already lining up to greet them, looks of anticipation on our faces. We all have our favorites, but each of us enjoys being with any of them since they're all considerate and make sure we enjoy our time with them as much as they do. Since all seven are here at once, we might as well just put out a "Closed" sign at the front of the 'town'. No regular customers can hold a candle to the peacekeepers, so it's unanimous that we reserve the rest of the day for them. If they can stay long enough, maybe we can each get a chance to see them from our own perspective. Talk about an exhilarating experience! Sometimes it's good to be a working girl . . . .

By DMA


End file.
